


MCU Shorts

by deviant_bvrnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviant_bvrnes/pseuds/deviant_bvrnes
Summary: Can be sad, happy, cute, and all the other emotions





	MCU Shorts

"He's here!"

The heroes line up, ready. It was either life or death. They had obtained all of the Infinity Stones except two, the Soul Stone and Space Stone. Thanos was keeping the Soul Stone safe because of the reminder of his daughter's death.

The portal opened and out came the purple Titan. He had a smug grin on his face but then turned solemn when he knew what was happening. The heroes stood there ready for him to attack but all he did was walk out of the portal, so very slowly.

"Give us the two Infinity Stones peacefully or else," Tony Stark says to him.

"I've already won and there's nothing you can do about it," Thanos says. He chuckles but then yells in pain. He puts the palm of his hand onto his neck and looked down onto it. Blood.

"Got you there didn't we, you purple asshole!" Scott Lang laughs before he gets swatted by Thanos's hand. He falls from the air and the rest of the heroes move towards Thanos and Scott.

"I've got him, guys. Go get Thanos," Ronin says to the others. Steve nods towards him and then the rest of the group.

"Avengers. Assemble!" They charged towards him and used all of their power.

~Fighting happens lmao~

Thanos is winning. The heroes use the Stones against him but Thanos yet is still winning. Scott is back and fighting with all of his strength but it isn't working. Ronin has run out of arrows and has moved onto his sword. The Captains are using all their power, with Steve doing hand-to-hand combat and Carol using her abilities.

"Nat," Steve yells as she falls onto the ground. Tony flies towards her and checks if she's stable.

"Steve, she's alright."

"I sure hope she is."

~More fighting occurs~

The heroes are losing each other. some getting knocked out cold and others injured.

"It seems that you are defeated once again," Thanos chuckles. "There's no winning this time for the Avengers. There's no winning for you, Stark."

Tony clutches his hand and his side, where he had been stabbed those years before. "You will never win this. Never," he grunts as he lifts his hand up and out came the strongest blast he had ever shot before.

BAM!

The shot went straight towards Thanos, cutting through his leg, bringing him down. Tony couldn't breathe. He had to get out of his suit. The shot was too powerful for his heart to handle.

Steve goes to Tony's side and tells the heroes around him on what to do.

"Take Stark someplace safe. I've got Thanos," Steve says. "We're doing Plan Endgame."

"Steve, no. I can't let you do that," Tony begs. "I've already lost too much. You-" he winces in pain. "Please, Steve."

"It has to be. I'm sorry, Tony."

Steve hadn't said his name for over 10 years. And this was the last time he would ever say it.

"See you in the next life," Steve says before he turns and faces Thanos.

"Steve! Steve! No. No. NO!"

Steve doesn't look back because if he does, he might as well fail his mission. He can't fail Tony, not this time. The yells from Tony telling for Steve to not do it gets quieter as the others take him away.

"Ready to lose?" Thanos asks.

"Not to you, you purple asshole."

\---------

**TO THE OTHERS:**

The heroes head to Wakanda and stay there. Nat is still knocked out but getting better. Tony is in critical condition. His heart is faltering and he's blacking out at times. He knows it's almost time.

The heroes surround the spot where he's laying down. Shuri is trying hard to help him, but nothing can stop the force of nature. Not even the smartest person alive.

"I'm sorry, Stark," Shuri whispers. Tony just nods. He turns to Carol.

"Tell Peter-" he coughs. "That- that I love him. He can go to Pepper anytime he needs help with anything."

He continues coughing and eventually coughs up blood. "And Carol."

She goes up to him and starts to cry. "Yes?"

"Tell Steve that he's stupid but my favorite type of stupid," he laughs to himself. "Just tell everyone to take care of the tower and that they were the best family I had ever had."

The heroes who are awake laugh and then starts to cry. They just nod.

"Now let me have some sleep so I can die peacefully," Tony says to them. They glare at him but they know he just wants peace.

They wake out with Tony's heart monitor beeping and when they all make it out, they hear the long static beep. There's solemn energy surrounding them and the Wakandan nurse for Tony comes out and whispers, "He's gone."

**TO STEVE:**

Thanos is dead, Steve did it. He really killed the mad titan. The blood everywhere as they moved while they were still hurt. Steve is stumbling, vision blurring, and his head bleeding. He falls to his knees and just falls to the ground. He crawls to the tree and lays on the soft grass around it. He lays on his back and faces the sky. He tries to smile. He smiles knowing that he accomplished his mission and that the world was safe again. He hopes that Tony is okay and that Bucky will be happy. His breathing slows. He closes his eyes and smiles.

"I'm finally coming, Peggy," he whispers. "I'm finally coming."


End file.
